Temari, Oh Temari
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Shikamaru uring-uringan, Ino mati ketakutan. Repotnya berurusan dengan Sabaku bersaudara./ ShikaTema, GaaIno./ DLDR/ RnR


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Temari, Oh … Temari**

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, typo(s), bahasa percakapan tidak baku, etc.

**Pair** : [Shikamaru-Temari], [Gaara-Ino]

**Rate** : T

**Summary** : Shikamaru uring-uringan, Ino mati ketakutan. Repotnya berurusan dengan Sabaku bersaudara.

.

.

* * *

.

"No..."

"Hmm...?"

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas setelah gadis pirang itu merespon panggilannya.

"No..." Lagi, pemuda itu memanggil gadis pirang yang kini sedang pusing dengan soal fisika di hadapannya.

"Hmm...?" Kini, gadis pirang itu menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Tampaknya ia kesal dengan pemuda malas yang terus mengganggunya mengerjakan soal fisika.

Sejenak, diam di antara mereka.

"No─"

_BRAAK_

Gadis itu menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Apaan sih, Shika? Dari tadi Na, No, Na, No mulu. Gue lagi serius nih. Kalau lu gak niat ngajarin gue, ya udah, gue pulang aja!"

Shikamaru, pemuda yang tadi kena semprot, menggaruk tengkuknya dan mencibir ke arah Ino, gadis yang tadi menggebrak meja.

"Galak amat?" Tak mau kena semprot lagi, Shikamaru menjauh dari meja belajar tempat Ino belajar dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Ino yang masih emosi pun menjawab, "Gimana gak galak? Gue lagi serius nih. Tadi Sakura ulangan fisikanya seratus. Lah gue, cuma sembilan puluh enam. Mana gue terima? Lu juga, nambah-nambah emosi gue aja."

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Salah lu sendiri, otak lu modong, sih. Ngerepotin aja!"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Ino. "Mentang-mentang lu jenius? Mentang-mentang dulu lu kelas akselerasi? Mentang-mentang lu udah kelas tiga dan gue masih kelas satu?"

Shikamaru bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Gue kali ini juga serius, No."

Ino tidak menggubris ucapan Shikamaru. Ia masih berkutat dengan buku fisikanya dan jawaban ulangan Shikamaru sewaktu kelas satu dulu.

"No, dengerin gue napa? Gue minta tolong, nih," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Ogah."

Shikamaru berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ino. Ia pun mengambil paksa kertas ulangannya. "Ya udah, gue gak mau bantu lu lagi. Ogah gue. Mending gue tidur."

Ino menarik kertas ulangan Shikamaru. "_Please_, jangan dong, Shika. Oke, oke, gue bantu deh. Tapi lu janji nolongin gue, 'kan?"

Shikamaru pun duduk tepat di depan Ino. "Nah, sekarang dengerin gue. Pasang telinga lu baik-baik."

Ino pun meletakkan pensil dan buku fisikanya di atas meja dan mulai mendengarkan Shikamaru. "Iya," jawabnya dengan sedikit mengangguk.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya ... gue lagi suka temen sekelas gue."

Mata Ino membulat sempurna. "_WHAT_?"

Shikamaru membuang mukanya. "Gak usah lebay kayak gitu juga kali, No! Ngerepotin aja."

"Tapi ... tapi ... seorang Shikamaru pemalas, kerajaan cuma tidur di kelas, suka sama cewek? Temen sekelas lagi. Gimana gue gak kaget," ujar Ino panjang lebar. Luar biasa, ini sungguh luar biasa, menurutnya.

Shikamaru menghela napas dan kembali menatap Ino. "Gue kan juga manusia, No," ujarnya. Setelah beberapa saat diam, Shikamaru kembali angkat bicara, "sebenarnya gue udah suka sama dia udah dari setahun lalu."

"APA? Udah dari setahun lalu dan lu baru ngomong sekarang?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "_Please_ deh, No. Jangan lebay. Gue jadi gak enak ceritanya nih." Memang susah bercerita dengan makhluk hiperbolis semacam Ino.

Ino kembali tenang. "Iya, iya. Terus, terus? Siapa sih, cewek yang lu taksir?" Ino makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru dan memasang telinga baik-baik. Ia tampak sangat tertarik dengan topik yang kini mereka bicarakan.

"Temari, Sabaku Temari," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Walaupun singkat, ucapan Shikamaru sanggup membuat Ino ternganga.

"UAPPAAA?"

"Kalau lu masih lebay kayak gini, gue gak jadi cerita deh. Males."

Well, tadi Shikamaru yang memaksa Ino mendengarkan ceritanya. Dan sekarang, Shikamaru yang tidak mau bercerita pada Ino.

Ino kembali tenang. "Enggak, enggak. Oke deh, gue gak lebay lagi. Lanjutin cerita lu."

"Gue udah nyoba ngedeketin dia. Bahkan sekarang gue udah duduk di samping dia. Tapi masalahnya ... adiknya. Lu tau adiknya, 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Iya, iya. Sabaku Gaara, 'kan? Temen sekelas gue. Dia serem banget. Gue aja gak berani deketin dia. Ngomong sekali pun gue gak pernah."

Shikamaru memijit kepalanya. "Nah itu, itu masalahnya. Gaara itu serem. Gak cuma serem, dia _sister complex_!"

Ino menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. "Pffftt. Orang seserem itu _sister complex_? Dan lu ngedeketin kakaknya? Mati lu, Shika."

Shikamaru mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Tega lu, No. Sahabat kecil lu lagi ada masalah, lu malah ngetawain gue. Tega lu."

Ino masih menahan tawanya. "Enggak, gue nggak ngetawain lu kok. Gue cuma ngetawain nasib lu. Sesekalinya kasmaran, eh malah sama cewek yang saudaranya _sister complex_. Serem lagi."

"Lu tahu, No? Tiap istirahat, dia ngebuntutin Temari. Ke kantin, ke taman, ke perpus, dia ngebuntutin terus. Romannya dia tahu kalau gue suka sama kakaknya. Makanya dia ngebuntutin Temari sama gue," ujar Shikamaru frustasi. Sesekali, ia mengacak rambut nanas yang sudah ia kuncir rapi.

Ino menyipitkan matanya dan mengangguk kecil. "Oooh ... pantesan setiap istirahat dia nggak ada di kelas. Main sama anak kelas pun juga nggak. Tapi Shika, kalau lu suka dia, kenapa nggak langsung lu tembak aja? Lu kan bisa _backstreet_?"

Shikamaru semakin meremas rambut hitam legamnya. "Nah itu, itu masalah lainnya. Temari itu nggak peka. Gue nggak yakin kalau dia nangkep sinyal gue."

"Oh ... _poor you_, Shika."

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya dari rambutnya. Dahinya masih berkerinyit. "Nah, karena itu, gue pengen mintak tolong sama lu, No."

Ino pun luluh. Sahabat baiknya ini tampaknya frustasi berat. Ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Shikamaru seperti ini. "Ya udah. Gue bakalan bantu lu Shika. Sebutin aja apa yang perlu lakuin."

Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan penuh harap. "Beneran lu No?"

Ino mengangguk. Dilemparnya pula senyuman ramahnya. "Iya, gue bantuin lu kok. Gue kan sahabat lu."

Shikamaru menyeringai. Ino masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Ia sangat yakin kalau strateginya ini akan berhasil. "Tolongin gue ngalihin perhatian Gaara selama gue sama Temari. Lu ngajakin makan kek, apa kek."

Ino mengangguk lembut. "Iya, gue ma─APAA? NGALIHIN PERHATIAN GAARA?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Iya."

"Gue mesti sama Gaara ke mana-mana, gitu? Gila lu Shika!" Ino mulai mengemasi bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Lah No, lu kan udah janji sama gue. Gak bisa gitu, dong! Itung-itung juga lu bisa _move-on_ dari Sasuke."

Ino menggerakkan telunjuknya di depan mata Shikamaru. "Ep, ep, ep. Jangan ungkit-ungkit mantan!" Setelah itu, ia pun menggeleng sembari menutup tasnya. "Nggak, enggak, enggak!" Shikamaru gila, ya, Shikamaru gila menurut Ino. Seorang Ino, harus mendekati Gaara yang seram? _Hell no_! Ino masih ingin hidup.

"Ya udah, gue gak bakalan bantuin elu," ujar Shikamaru santai.

Ino mengambil tasnya lalu berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang. "Tega lu Shika. Lu sama aja masukin gue ke kandang singa. Lu mau ngelihat di _headline news_ 'Seorang siswi mati dibunuh oleh teman sekelasnya'?" Ino mengambil napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan pidatonya. "Terserah lu mau bantu atau enggak. Gue masih bisa minta tolong sama yang lain. _Bye_!"

_BRAAK_

Pintu kamar Shikamaru tertutup dengan keras. Ini bahaya, benar-benar bahaya. Harapan Shikamaru yang terakhir lenyap seketika. Sekali lagi, Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ARRGHH!"

.

.

-ShikaTema-

.

.

Shikamaru menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua tangannya yang terlipat. Diberinya sedikit celah untuk melihat gadis pirang yang ada di sampingnya.

'_Ah ... begini ya, bentuknya bidadari lagi ngerjain soal?_' batinnya sembari memuja makhluk Tuhan itu.

Temari yang sadar diperhatikan Shikamaru, menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Setelah itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengerjakan soal di hadapannya.

'_Ah ... bidadari barusan senyum ke gue_.'

Temari kembali menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Ia memberikan kode pada Shikamaru dengan mulutnya yang manyun-manyun seperti mengatakan, 'Lo gak ngerjain, Shika. Ntar dibunuh sama Anko-_sensei_, mau lu?.'

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. Eh? Matematika? Itu hanya masalah enteng untuknya.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Shikamaru bangun lalu mengambil bukunya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah itu, dirobeknya kertas itu dan digulungnya.

"Pst..."

Temari yang merasa mendapat kode dari Shikamaru, menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu, ia pun memberikan tatapan 'apa?' pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melempar kertas yang tadi digulungnya dengan hati-hati.

_**Hari Minggu besok, lu ada acara nggak?**_

Temari mengambil pensilnya dan menulis balasan surat kecil Shikamaru.

_**Enggak, emang kenapa? Tugas kelompok?**_

Temari melempar kertas yang tadi ia tulis.

Dengan cepat, Shikamaru membuka dan membacanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Shikamaru menepuk dahinya. '_Set dah. Nih anak dikasih makan apa ama orang tuanya? Batu aja lebih peka dari dia_,' batin Shikamaru frustasi. Ia pun menulis balasan surat tersebut.

_**Iya!**_

_**Ya engga lah. Belajar mulu pikiran lu. Refreshing dikit, dong! Besok ke Taman Konoha, yuk! Udah lama gue nggak ke taman hiburan.**_

Bibir Temari sedikit terangkat melihat balasan dari Shikamaru

_**Ih, galak amat, sih? Gue kan cuma nanya. Sip deh. Jam berapa?**_

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru melayang membaca balasan dari Temari.

Besok. Shikamaru. Kencan. Dengan. Temari!

_**Jam 10. **_**Deal**_**? Ketemuan di Ichiraku Ramen, gimana?**_

Bagaimanapun, Shikamaru juga takut menjemput Temari ke rumahnya.

"Nara, Sabaku!" Tiba-tiba, Anko-_sensei_ sudah berada tepat di depan mereka berdua. Sontak Temari langsung memasukkan suratnya dengan Shikamaru ke dalam sakunya.

"Y-ya, _Sensei_?" jawab Temari dengan sedikit tebata.

'_Ahh ... besok gue kencan sama bidadari_.' Dan Shikamaru melanjutkan tidur siangnya tanpa menghiraukan Anko-_sensei_ yang mengomel. Ah, anak jenius.

.

.

-GaaIno-

.

.

Ino memainkan rambutnya sembari berjalan di koridor. Tujuannya saat ini adalah toilet siswi. Belajar dengan Hiruka-_sensei_ membuatnya mengantuk. Karena itu, ia butuh air sekarang juga untuk menyegarkan mata dan wajahnya.

Tak sengaja, ia melihat siluet seseorang berambut merah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mengawasi sesuatu.

Ino pun menoleh ke arah Gaara sedang melihat. Dan _bingo_! Di sana ada Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang mengobrol.

'_Buset! Ternyata emang bener Gaara nge-_stalk_ kakaknya!_'

Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Jelas sekali aura canggung dari Shikamaru. Tampaknya, Shikamaru menyadari Gaara yang sedang memata-matainya. Dan lagi, hati nurani Ino tidak tega melihat Shikamaru saat ini.

Tapi, bukankah ia sangat takut pada pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu? Bukankah ia takut dibunuh oleh pemuda berambut merah itu? Bukankah ia belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan pemuda itu?

Ia tepis pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Dikumpulkannya sebanyak mungkin keberanian untuk menepuk pundak Gaara. Intinya, ia harus menolong sahabat kecilnya. Harus.

_PUK_

Tak ada jalan kembali.

"G-Gaara..."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Temari ke gadis yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Dahinya berkerinyit. Baru kali ini Ino berbicara dengannya.

"Hn?" 'tanya' Gaara singkat.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur di dahinya. Ia takut. Jujur saja, ia sangat takut.

"Emm ... g-gue pengen ng-ngomong sama lu sebentar. Ta-tapi nggak di sini," ajak Ino dengan terbata-bata.

Gaara menatap Ino tajam; berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari manik _aquamarine_-nya, mengapa ia sangat aneh kali ini. "Apa?"

Ino kembali menggaruk tengkuknya. "Engg ... sebenernya, gue pengen ngajak lu makan, itu aja..."

"_Sorry_, gue lagi sibuk." Gaara pun kembali berbalik dan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Shikamaru─walaupun tidak terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

Ino menepuk dahinya. Ini sulit. Sangat sulit untuknya. Ia pun menekuk wajahnya dan ia rapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ayolah, Gaara. _Pleasee_ ... bentaaar aja." Walaupun jantungnya saat ini serasa ingin copot, Ino berusaha untuk mengeluarkan nada memelasnya.

Gaara kembali menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan intimidasi. Mau tak mau, nyali Ino menciut.

Ino memutar otaknya untuk membuat makhluk _sister complex_ yang satu ini luluh. Ia pun mulai meraih tangan Gaara dan meneriknya dengan cepat.

"W-woi!" seru Gaara ketika Ino menariknya tiba-tiba.

"Ikut gue aja! J-jangan n-nolak!" Tubuh Ino kini serasa dihantam buldozer.

'_Jangan tatap mata dia, jangan tatap mata dia, Ino!_' sugesti Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, mata. Mata Gaara yang jadi masalahnya. Mata _jade_ nan dingin itu. Mata _jade_ yang tajam itu. Mata _jade_ yang mengintimidasinya.

"Ck!" Terdengar umpatan dari mulut Gaara.

Sedangkan Ino, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan tidak menoleh ke arah Gaara sama sekali.

"Tangan lu dingin. Sakit?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

Ino yang ditanya sedikit terkejut. "Y-ya. Em ... apa ya? G-gue laper. Makanya tangan gue dingin." Alasan yang bagus.

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Itu berarti Gaara sudah puas dengan jawabannya.

.

.

-ShikaTema-

.

.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah kanannya. Didapatinya sahabat kecilnya sedang berbicara dengan calon adik iparnya itu. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

Disunggingkannya sebuah seringai di wajahnya. '_Ino nolong gue!_'

"Ka...? Shika?"

Shikamaru yang sadar dengan lamunannya menoleh ke arah Temari yang tadi memanggilnya. "Apaan sih yang lu liat?" Temari pun menatap ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Shikamaru. Mata minusnya menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. "Itu ... itu Gaara bukan? Dia ngomong sama siapa? Jarang-jarang banget dia ngomong sama cewek?"

'_Yaelah. Ya iyalah. Tampang kriminal gitu, cewek mana juga yang berani ngomong? Kecuali Ino buat sekarang_,' batin Shikamaru.

Temari menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Eh? Bukannya dia itu Ino, temen lu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sekilas. "Iya, dia Ino. Temen gue."

Temari tersenyum dengan senyuman anggun yang biasa ia lemparkan.

'_Ah ... bidadari senyum lagi_,' batin Shikamaru dengan nistanya.

"Mereka ... cocok, lho. Gue ngga keberatan kalau Ino jadi adik ipar gue."

'_Yaaaa, karena itu gue minta tolong sama Ino_.'

Temari pun menatap Shikamaru. "Lu kenapa sih, Shika? Dari tadi diem aja."

Shikamaru membalas tatapan Temari. "Enggak kok. Gue cuma seneng aja Ino udah nyoba _move-on_."

"Oh..."

Diam sejenak. Shikamaru memutar otaknya untuk membuka percakapan kembali. Bagaimanapun, momen berharga seperti ini tak boleh disia-siakannya.

Ia sudah diberi kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Temari tanpa Gaara. Ini luar biasa! "Tem, ke perpus, yuk." Perpustakaan tempat yang tepat untuk mereka berduaan.

Temari mengangguk sekilas. "Oke." Ia pun berdiri dan disusul oleh Shikamaru.

Perlahan, Shikamaru mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

**To : Ino**

**Seriusan lu nolongin gue?**

Shikamaru mengekori Temari yang berjalan di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar.

**From : Ino**

**Lu utang banyak ke gue. Hampir mati gue gara-gara ketakutan.**

Shikamaru menyeringai sekilas.

**To : Ino**

**Gue kumpulin duit deh. Gue beliin lu sepatu yang kemaren lu cium etalasenya.**

Temari yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru mengintip sekilas ponsel Shikamaru. "Sama siapa sih, sms-an?"

Shikamaru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Nggak siapa-siapa kok."

Temari diam sejenak. "Oh..."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ponsel Shikamaru kembali bergetar.

**From : Ino**

**Ini nggak bisa diganti pake sepatu kemaren doang, Shika. Nyawa gue nih!**

**To : Ino**

**Ya udah. Gue capek debat ama lu. Gue mau ke perpus bareng Temari. BERDUAAN. Jangan ganggu! Oh ya, kalau begitu, besok gue kencan sama Temari ke Taman Konoha. Ajakin Gaara ke mana kek. Asalkan jangan ke Taman Konoha, oke?**

**From : Ino**

**Terserah lu deh.**

"Shika?"

Shikamaru spontan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. "Ya?"

Temari menggeleng lemah. "Kita udah sampe, nih. Yuk!"

Shikamaru pun mengangguk. "Yuk!"

.

.

-GaaIno-

.

.

Gaara meminum sodanya dalam diam. Tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menatap gadis di depannya yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Umm ... G-gaara?"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Besok lu ada acara nggak?" Ini keberanian Ino yang maksimum, lho!

Gaara mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Nggak. Kenapa?"

Ino sedikit lega. Setidaknya Gaara tidak mencekiknya. "Umm ... besok, k-ke kebun binatang, yuk?" Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ino mengajak Gaara ke kebun binatang. Mungkin mengajak Gaara bertemu kembarannya dari Cina, eh?

"Jam berapa?" tanya Gaara singkat.

Ino menelan ludahnya. "J-jam sepuluh, gimana?"

"Hn," jawab Gaara dengan anggukan.

"Kalau gitu, boleh gue minta nomer lu?" tanya Ino dengan hati-hati. "Siapa tau, gue perlu ngehubungin lu."

Gaara pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, ia pun memperlihatkannya pada Ino. "Catet nomer lu di sana."

Ino dengan cepat melihat layar ponsel Gaara dan menyalin nomor yang tertera di sana ke ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia mencatat nomornya dan menyimpannya di ponsel Gaara. "Sip, nih!" ujar Ino sembari mengembalikan ponsel Gaara pada pemiliknya.

"Oh, iya, hampir lupa. Besok k-kita ketemuannya di─"

Belum selesai Ino berbicara, Gaara langsung memotongnya. "Ketemuan langsung di kebun binatang."

"Oh, ya...," jawab Ino pelan.

'_Buset nih anak! Kejam banget,_' batin Ino frustasi.

_KRIIING_

Bel masuk kelas pun berbunyi.

Gaara berdiri─masih tanpa melihat Ino. "Gue cabut dulu."

Ino mengangguk sekilas. "Ah, ya ... makasih banyak, Gaara!"

Gaara tidak menyahut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Ino.

'_Haaah ... misi pertama, selesai!_' batin Ino dengan penuh kelegaan.

.

.

-ShikaTema-

.

.

Mata Gaara sedikit menyipit melihat Temari memakai baju terbaiknya─kata Temari beberapa minggu lalu─sembari tersenyum kecil pada Gaara.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Gaara singkat.

"Gue mau jalan sama Shikamaru." Astaga! Temari memberitahu Gaara.

"Ke mana?" tanya Gaara─lagi.

"Taman Konoha. Emang kenapa?" _Double_ astaga! Temari memberitahu Gaara tempatnya. Gagallah rencana Shikamaru.

Gaara diam sejenak. "Gak ada."

Gaara pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"Ya udah. Gue pergi dulu, Gaara," ujar Temari. Ia pun keluar dari kediaman Sabaku.

"Hn," sahut Gaara sekilas.

**To : Ino**

**Kita ganti tempat. Ke Taman Konoha**.

.

.

-GaaIno-

.

.

Ino mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Baru saja ia sampai di kebun binatang. Ia sengaja datang lebih pagi dari yang dijanjikan, karena ia takut Gaara menunggunya dan marah padanya. Bagaimana pun, ia masih ingin hidup.

Ino merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel itu dan dibacanya pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

**From : Gaara**

**Kita ganti tempat. Ke Taman Konoha**.

Mata Ino terbelalak membaca pesan itu. 'WHAT_? Gue nggak salah baca, 'kan? Gila nih anak!_'

Ino kembali membaca pesan Gaara─untuk memastikan penglihatannya sedang tidak bermasalah. Hasilnya tetap sama. Gaara membatalkan perjanjian mereka ke kebun binatang dan menukarnya ke Taman Konoha, tempat Shikamaru dan Temari berkencan.

**To : Gaara**

**Tapi Gaara, gue udah sampai di kebun binatang.**

**From : Gaara**

**Pokoknya harus ke Taman Konoha. Kalau lu nggak mau, ya udah, gue sendiri ke sana.**

Ino mengacak rambut yang sudah ia tata dengan sebagus mungkin. Jarang sekali Ino melakukan hal itu.

**To : Gaara**

**Ya udah. Gue ke sana.**

Dengan langkah gontai, Ino pun pergi dari kebun binatang.

.

.

-ShikaTema-

.

.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat gadis dengan kuncir nanas empat buah. Sudah sepuluh menit kira-kira ia menunggu gadis itu.

_PUK_

"Shika!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah seseorang yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Sejenak, ia terpesona dengan penampilan gadis itu.

'_Ck! Begini ya, bidadari turun dari surga?_'

"Malah bengong. Yuk berangkat. Entar kesiangan," ajak Temari.

Shikamaru sadar dengan lamunannya. Ia pun mengangguk sekilas. "Yuk!"

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Temari sampai di Taman Konoha. Mereka pun menghabiskan hari dengan bermain berbagai macam wahana di sana. Mulai dari _roller-coaster_, komedi putar, mobil-mobilan, dan lain-lain. Kuliner? Entah sudah berapa toko yang mereka kunjungi. Mulai dari toko permen kapas, es krim, _takoyaki_ dan lain-lain.

"Giliran gue yang nembak, 'kan?" tanya Temari sembari merampas pistol-pistolan yang dipegang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang dasarnya memang sering mengalah, memberikan pistol itu pada Temari dan memberikannya izin untuk menembaknya. "Nih!"

Ekor mata Shikamaru menangkap siluet seseorang berambut merah dan pirang. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara di sana─dengan Ino yang tampak sedang menariknya.

'_Kenapa mereka bisa di sini?_' batin Shikamaru. '_Jadi dari tadi Gaara merhatiin gue sama Temari?_'

"Shika?" Temari menepuk pundak Shikamaru. "Gue udah selesai nih! Giliran lu."

Shikamaru pun mengambil pistol itu. "Ini yang terakhir, ya? Abis ini kita pergi ke tempat lain."

Ucapan Shikamaru hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Temari.

_SYUUUT_

Tepat mengenai sebuah boneka beruang yang cukup besar. Temari tersenyum sekilas. "Emang bakat lu, Shika," puji Temari.

Penjaga toko tersebut memberikan mereka boneka tadi. Setelah Temari menerimanya, Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Temari dan berjalan secepat mungkin.

"Kenapa buru-buru, sih, Shika?"

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng. "Sudah hampir malam, gue masih pengen main sama lu, Tem."

Temari hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Shikamaru beberapa kali menengok ke belakang. Dan beruntung, Gaara dan Ino tidak ia temukan. "Kita ke sampan, oke?"

"Ya...," jawab Temari.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru mendayung sampan itu dengan hati-hati. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat senyum anggun Temari. '_Ah ... begini ya, bidadari di atas sampan?_' Oke, cukup dengan inner-inner seperti ini, Shikamaru!

Ia agak tenang karena Gaara tidak ia temukan di mana-mana. Hanya ada dia, dan Temari di tengah danau kecil buatan itu.

"Gue suka banget, Shika."

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Ya iyalah, gue."

Temari tertawa kecil. Ia sudah biasa dengan sifat Shikamaru yang kadang sering membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Dasar lu."

Shikamaru kembali menyeringai dan menatap Temari di mata hijaunya. "Gue..." Baru saja Shikamaru hendak berbicara, ia melihat Gaara dan Ino yang juga berada di atas sampan.

'_Astaga! Nih bocah! Baru aja gue pengen nembak kakaknya, dia datang. Kek setan banget sih?_' Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lu kenapa, Shika?"

"Ngga, nggak apa-apa," jawab Shikamaru yang masih mendayung sampannya hati-hati. Perlahan, ia mulai mendayung ke tepi danau.

"Kita udahan aja gitu?" tanya Temari.

"Engga, masih ada tempat yang lebih bagus."

Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

-GaaIno-

.

.

"Gaara ... kita ke tempat lain aja gimana? Gue rada-rada takut naik sampan," bujuk Ino. Rencana ia dan Shikamaru sudah gagal total.

"..." Diam, Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia masih sibuk menoleh ke arah sampan Shikamaru dan Temari.

'_Set dah ini anak! Segitunya banget sih?_' batin Ino frustasi.

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Ino pun merangkum wajah Gaara dan mengarahkan pandangan Gaara tepat ke wajahnya. Ino menelan ludahnya, ia pun berusaha menatap mata _jade _itu.

Gaara hanya menatap Ino datar. "Tangan lu dingin lagi. Lu sakit?"

Ino memutar bola matanya untuk menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang tepat untuk Gaara. "I-iya, gue rasa gue rada sakit. Pulang, yuk!"

Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino dari wajahnya dan kembali menatap perahu Shikamaru dan Temari yang mulai menepi. "Kalau lu sakit, pulang aja. Gue masih punya urusan dikit lagi."

_GUBRAAK_

'_Nih anak dikasih makan apa sih?_' teriak batin Ino frustasi─untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ino kembali menolehkan tatapan Gaara pada dirinya. "Kalau gitu, nggak usah. Gue tungguin lu sampai siap."

Gaara kembali melepas tangan Ino. "Ya udah. Duduk aja diem di sana."

Ino diam. Dari sekian hal tak masuk akal yang pernah dilakukannya, inilah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dialaminya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada makhluk semacam Gaara.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tepi danau itu─Shikamaru dan Temari sudah lebih dahulu sampai dan sekarang sudah kabur entah ke mana.

"Gaara...," panggil Ino.

Gaara hanya menoleh ke arah Ino sekilas, lalu ia kembali mencari sosok Shikamaru dan Temari. Ia menemukan mereka yang sedang berjalan ke arah bianglala. Gaara yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba terhenti karena tangannya yang ditarik seseorang.

Ino.

"Gaara, dengerin gue napa?" Ino pun kembali mengarahkan pandangan Gaara padanya. Dengan ragu, ia menatap mata_ jade_ Gaara.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Ino dari wajahnya. "Lu kenapa, No? Aneh."

"Maksud lu?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak biasanya lu ngajakin ngomong. Apalagi ngajak gue jalan. Lu sekongkol sama Shikamaru buat ngejauhin gue dari kakak gue?" Gaara menatap Ino dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Dahinya berkerut.

_SET_

Kata-kata Gaara tepat. Ia tahu. Dan Ino dalam bahaya.

"Eng-enggak kok. Sumpah!" dustanya.

"Terus kenapa?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mati. Ia mati. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Gaara marah dan ia berada dalam bahaya. Ino mendongak dan kembali melihat Gaara yang sibuk mencari sosok kakaknya.

Ino spontan kembali merangkum wajah Gaara dan menariknya lebih dekat dengannya dan...

_CUP_

Satu ciuman tepat di bibir Gaara. Ino merasakan tangannya sudah sedingin es. '_Ini tempat umum, dasar Ino gobloook!_' Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana terhenti sejenak melihat dua sejoli itu.

Gaara hanya terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino saat ini.

Ino mendorong Gaara dan menunduk. "Gue suka sana lu, Gaara. Makanya gue ngelakuin ini."

Ino benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia bisa saja mati setelah ini. Perlahan, kesadarannya menipis, dan...

_BUGH_

Ino jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari memandangi hamparan danau dan pepohonan dari atas sana. Ya, mereka sudah berada di bianglala. "Nggak salah lagi. Lu emang jenius, Shika. Udah lama banget rasanya gue gak naik bianglala."

Lagi, Shikamaru menyeringai. "Iyalah, gue gitu."

Temari hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sekilas. "Gitu lagi, 'kan?"

Hening di antara mereka. Temari sibuk dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Tem..."

Temari menyahut tanpa melihat ke arah Shikamaru. "Hmm?"

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. '_Kenapa susah banget, sih?_'

Hening, lagi.

"Tem..."

Temari pun menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan menatapnya. "Hmm?"

Sialnya, Shikamaru lupa membawa nyali dari rumahnya.

"Gue..."

Temari mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Lu kenapa, Shika?"

"Sebenernya gue..."

Temari menelengkan kepalanya. "Lu aneh, Shika."

_KRIIET_

Kini, mereka berdua sudah sampai di bagian teratas bianglala.

Temari menoleh ke jendela. "Liat deh, Shika! Pemandangannya bagus banget!"

Shikamaru tak berniat sedikit pun untuk melihat pemandangan. Yang ia pikirkan hanya 'nembak Temari'.

"Tem..."

Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Lu aneh banget, Shika. Kenapa, sih?"

"Gue ... gue..."

"Ah, gue dulu aja yang ngomong, ya?"

_DEG_

Jantung Shikamaru berdetak kencang. Apakah ini tandanya Temari yang akan menembaknya?

"Besok ajarin gue fisika tentang optik, ya? Gue rada susah memahaminya."

Sialnya, bagian teratas dari bianglala itu cocoknya untuk menyatakan cinta. Bukan membicarakan tentang fisika.

Shikamaru diam. Parah. Benar-benar parah. Level ketidakpekaan Temari itu sudah melampaui batas. Dan Shikamaru sudah lelah.

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada gusar. Mungkin takdir tidak berpihak pada Shikamaru dan Temari.

.

.

.

.

Temari menoleh ke meja bagian belakang. Tak biasanya Shikamaru mengambil bangku yang jauh darinya. Terlebih, sejak pulang kemarin, Shikamaru hanya diam dan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya. 'Apa Shikamaru marah?', 'Gue salah apa ya?', dan beribu pertanyaan lain menghantui pikirannya.

Ditepisnya pemikiran-pemikiran buruk itu. Ia harus belajar sekarang. Kalau tidak,bisa-bisa ia diberi ciuman gratis oleh Orochimaru-sensei.

Ah ... mungkin ia tak bisa berkonsenterasi dengan pelajaran biologi kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Temari sudah pada batasnya. Ia benar-benar takut Shikamaru tidak akan berbicara padanya lagi. Ketika Shikamaru keluar kelas, ia bergegas mengejar Shikamaru.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Temari berhasil mengejar Shikamaru dan menahan tangannya.

"Shika, Shika. Tunggu gue dulu!"

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Lu kenapa sih, Shika? Dari kemaren sore ngediemin gue terus."

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Lu juga gak duduk di sebelah gue. Ada apa sih, sama lu?"

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Gue ... gue salah apa?" gumam Temari. Walaupun begitu, cukup jelas terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berbalik dan melepaskan tangan Temari dari tangannya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Heh? Salah lu apa?" Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, "SALAH LU BANYAK! LU BEGO! LU NGGAK PEKA! MAHAMIN GUE SEDIKIT AJA GAK BISA."

_Ups._

.

.

-GaaIno-

.

.

Tangan Ino bergetar hebat. Tangannya ... tangannya kini digenggam oleh Gaara yang berjalan di depannya. Ah ... bukan Gaara lagi. Tapi kekasihnya.

Kemarin. Tepatnya setelah Ino siuman, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Ino memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat lagit biru dengan sedikit rona oranye._

_Ia pun bangun. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Gaara yang duduk dengan menopang dahinya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal. "Udah siuman?"_

_"G-g-g-gaara?" Ino panik. "G-g-g-gue minta maaf. G-g-g-gue nggak maksud lancang. Sumpah!" ujar Ino dengan terbata-bata. Mungkin pulang ke rumah dengan selamat adalah salah satu keajaiban untuk saat ini._

_"Lu serius?" tanya Gaara yang masih menekuk kepalanya._

_"Y-ya! G-g-gue serius. Dua rius malah. G-g-gue nggak maksud lancang."_

_"Nggak. Maksud gue, lu serius suka sama gue?"_

_DEG_

_Jantung Ino berdetak dengan tidak normal. Gaara menanggapi perkataannya dengan serius!_

_Ino menggaruk tengkuknya. "I-iya, gue suka sama lu." Mungkin berbohong saat ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Walaupun Ino tidak memungkiri, hatinya mulai berdebar untuk pemuda yang satu ini._

Ino hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Gaara yang membawanya entah ke mana. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Gaara berhenti. Ino menatap ke arah pandangan Gaara. Ia mendapati Shikamaru dan Temari di sana. Tapi ... sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar.

Ini buruk.

.

.

.

.

"LU BEGO! PERCUMA LU JUARA KELAS KALAU LU NGGAK NGERTI HAL SEKECIL ITU!" Amarah Shikamaru meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. "GUE SUKA SAMA LU, TEM! TAPI LU NGGAK NGERTI SAMA SEKA-"

_BUGH_

Satu pukulan di wajah Shikamaru. Kini ia jatuh sembari memegangi hidungnya yang sudah berdarah.

"Gaara! Tahan Gaara!" Tampak Ino yang panik dan langsung menahan tangan Gaara untuk memukul Shikamaru lagi.

"Shikamaru!" Temari langsung menghampiri Shikamaru dan membantunya bangun. "Lu apa-apaan sih, Gaara?"

Temari meletakkan lengan Shikamaru di bahunya dan membantunya berjalan menuju UKS dan berlalu di depan Gaara. "Udah cukup, Gaara!"

"Gue cuma ngejagain lu, Tem!" ujar Gaara.

Temari menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Nggak usah jaga-jagain gue lagi. Gue udah capek, Gaara. Gue tau selama ini lu terus ngebuntutin gue sama Shika!"

Temari dan Shikamaru berlalu. Masih jelas kilatan emosi di wajah Gaara.

Dengan cepat Ino memeluk lengan Gaara dan menutup matanya rapat. "Udah Gaara ... jangan marah lagi."

Setidaknya masih ada yang menyegarkan hati Gaara yang panas saat ini.

.

.

-ShikaTema-

.

.

Shikamaru mengerang ketika Temari mendudukkannya di kasur UKS. Dengan kesadaran yang sudah tipis itu, Shikamaru berusaha untuk berbaring di kasur.

Setelah Shikamaru terbaring dengan baik, Temari dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu di kotak P3K. Setelah mendapatkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkannya, Temari bergegas ke tempat tidur Shikamaru dan mulai membersihkan luka di hidung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meringis. "Aw aw aw! Pelan-pelan, Tem!"

"Iya, iya. Gue juga udah pelan-pelan, kok."

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. "Emang, ya? Cewek itu ngerepotin aja. Mulai dari ibu gue, Ino, sekarang lu."

Seharusnya Temari yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. "Siapa yang repot sekarang?"

"Gue yang repot. Kalau gue nggak suka sama lu, tidur siang gue bakalan lebih panjang, gue nggak perlu repot-repot ke Taman Konoha. Terus, gue nggak perlu repot marah-marah di depan banyak orang kayak tadi."

Temari masih sibuk membersihkan luka Shikamaru. "Lu nya aja, kali."

"Tem ... gue kali ini serius." Shikamaru memberi jeda di antara kalimatnya. "Gue suka sama lu, Tem."

Shikamaru selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu dan Temari juga selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menunduk, tak mau menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Temari meremas roknya. "Lu yang bego! Lu yang nggak peka, Shika."

Shikamaru terbelalak dengan jawaban Temari.

"Lu yang nggak bisa mahamin gue. Lu tau nggak, kalau gue suka sama lu sejak awal kita masuk sekolah ini?"

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Temari.

"Gue suka sama lu. Tapi lu kayaknya nggak peduli sama hal bodoh kayak cinta-cintaan. Makanya gue berusaha buat nggak menghubungkan sesuatu yang berbau cinta-cintaan sama lu." Temari makin meremas roknya itu. "Gue udah putus asa supaya lu sadar kalau gue suka sama lu. Lu lebih cinta tidur daripada orang."

Shikamaru menerawang ke atap UKS itu. '_Gue yang nggak peka, ya?_'

"Akhirnya gue nyerah. Gue berusaha ngilangin rasa suka gue ke lu. Tapi sialnya, nggak bisa." Air mata Temari mulai berlinang. "Gue pikir, nggak bakal ada cewek yang bisa ngancurin tembok ke-cuek-an lu itu."

'_Gue cuek, ya?_' Ya iyalah, Shikamaru.

"Terakhir, gue pikir cuma Ino, sahabat lu yang bisa ngancurin tembok itu. Pas gue ngelihat ekspresi lu ngelihat Ino berduaan sama Gaara, gue makin ngerasa kalau lu suka sama Ino. Ditambah ... lu rela ngumpulin duit buat ngebeliin Ino sepatu."

Ah ya, Temari mengintupnya sms-an waktu itu.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Temari. Bidadarinya menangis. Bajingan mana yang berani membuatnya menangis? Ah! Dia sendiri bajingannya.

Shikamaru langsung menarik lengan Temari. Bibirnya dan Temari kini saling menempel.

Temari tidak menolak, tidak pula membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Rasa besi mulai merebak ke indra pengecapnya. Hidung Shikamaru pasti masih berdarah.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru pun melepas ciumannya. "Yang gue suka itu cuma lu, Tem. Nggak ada yang lain. Ino cuma sahabat gue. Nggak lebih sama sekali. Percaya sama gue."

Temari mengusap matanya dan tersenyum sekilas. "Iya, gue percaya, kok."

"Dasar, cewek merepotkan."

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : HUWAAAAA … fic yang aku buat di sela-sela pertempuran(?). aku mau ujian, makanya jadi jarang update fic. Jadi, aku buat aja fic ini sebagai permintaan maaf belum bisa update fic Aku Benci Huruf S, My Husband(s), dan fic-fic multi chapter lainnya.

Oh iya, gimana ceritanya? Jelek ya? Aneh ya? Maaf ShikaTema lovers, ini pertama kalinya aku ngebuat fic ShikaTema. Jadinya maaf banget kalau ficnya nggak berimbang.

Terakhir, minta doanya supaya aku sukse UN dan SNMPTN yaa~ Doa reader sekalian sangat berarti buat aku~

Minta semangkanya juga dong~ :3


End file.
